Darth Phobos
"'Darth Phobos"' (born "'Davros Opress"'), also known as "'Lord of terror"', is male, lutomirski sabrac, one of the greatest dark lords of the Sith lines Darth Bane to history Galaxy. Born on the planet Dathomir a few years before the beginning of the crisis Separatist, he stepped on a path of revenge when galactic Empire, replaced the Republic, enslaved his world and destroyed his family along with other relatives. The thirst for vengeance led the young zabrak to Sith Lord Darth Vader, recognized hidden inside Davros ' incredible potential and chose him for the role of the private apprentice. As a secret protégé Opress has completed row tasks to eliminate enemies teacher, and then made with him against the Emperor Palpatine, overthrowing the powerful ruler and ensuring that usurpation of the throne Vader. Continuing to serve as a mentor as a weapon to eliminate the enemies of the Empire, zabrak, christened title a the dart Phobos, gradually began to make a plan to seize the throne. Taking in students Ansis Core, he joined duel Vader killed former teacher, becoming, at last, sole master of the Eternal Empire. Having dealt with some of the problems within the powers of Sith turned his gaze at the Jedi and allied Revived Republic, is rapidly winning raged in the civil war. By row swift strikes to enemy critical points, Phobos defeated the Republican forces and broke the spirit of the supporters of the Bright side, forcing them to go into exile. eight years of peaceful co-existence, the Galaxy was again engulfed in flames conflict between the Imperium and its ancient foes, awakening from stagnation, thanks largely to master Luke Skywalker. When the war reached its climax, both factions were brutally attacked by a previously unknown organization known as the First order. After destruction Dromund-Kaas and the death of his first disciple, Phobos had to make a hard decision about a temporary truce with former enemies to take on this new threat. After the victory, Emperor, pursuing unknown goals, gathered together his followers and left known space on a single star destroyer, leaving two States in an indeterminate state. His return took place only four years later, in the midst of the invasion of yugang-of Wong numbers - a race of aliens from another Galaxy. Changing the course of war in favor of the allies, the dark Lord, in the strike teams battled in the battle for the Supreme Lord Simru Jumaane, which marked the final defeat of the invaders. After these events, Darth Phobos was one of three members of the governing Council of the Intergalactic triumvirate, Alliance between the Eternal Empire, Restored the Republic and the Jedi Order. The legacy of the Sith Lord continued to live even decades later in the form of his children, Kar and Sully Opress and the son of the last, Taral. Biography Early life (26 — 10 BBY) Childhood and adolescence Davros Opress was born in 26 years before the battle of Yavin on Dathomir, harsh the planet Outer Ring, in one of the southern settlements malesabrekov known as the brothers of the night. Their community was under the sole control of the the nightsisters, exiled lutomirski witch who practice the forbidden Dark side, or "Dark magic". Davros ' mother was the Guile Opress, a distant descendant of lady of the Sith Darth Bellum, who lived more than three millennia ago. A third child from a woman, a boy was born for a few seconds before his twin brother Tormena; in addition, older half-brother and sister he had Likar and Tamiya Opress, respectively, as well as Junior two-year foreign Press. The fate of father young zabrak remains unknown, but most likely he killed immediately after conception, according to the customs of the community. After a few hours after birth on Davros did the traditional ritual, plunging the baby into the font with a liquid oil, a charged magical energy of the nightsisters. As a result, his whole body was covered with ornate and angular pattern of black tattoos, contrasting with the yellow skin. Since early childhood the boy spent most of the time grueling physical training, honing combat skills and being ready to serve the nursing community, as required by ancient covenants. At twelve years of each of sabrekov was a fully trained soldier, perfect and obedient instrument of the will of their mistresses. Davros was no exception. Despite his young age, he was respected among his countrymen and in the BBY 14 along with other participated in this battle with the forces of the witch of the Red hills clan, a lot of men-soldiers in the composition. He has repeatedly had to demonstrate their own skills in battle in the arena of "the Crucible", having earned as rewards for winning the right to wear a special armor and Bracers, as well as to have a special blade, reinforced with magical manipulations. With their relatives Davros had a special relationship, largely due to the specific lutomirski culture. Since birth he never saw the mother, who lived in the convent of the sisters of the night on the other side of the continent, where his sister. With Tamia, on the contrary, he had formed a strong emotional bond. Girl, defying direct ban, periodically arranged secret meetings with a younger brother, telling him about teaching the magical arts, and demonstrating some of the techniques. Thanks to her, Davros got some ideas about the world outside their home planet, the creatures that inhabited the Galaxy, starships and Force itself. Not knowing about the innate ability to feel and channel the mystical energy, zabrak instinctively, watching her sister, has mastered the technique Kiin draskau grip, attach additional limbs tenacity and skill. To his older brother, Likara, restrained and laconic, he had a profound respect and fear, believing him to be the only candidate for the leader of the tribe. However, this proximity between them has never been; which puts serving the community above the family the firstborn son of Gail have always been coldness and restraint. With the Foreign and its twin, Tormena, Davros has maintained cordial relations, trying to care, support and otherwise help them. The invasion of Dathomir Regarding the monastic life and predetermined the future has turned to ashes when the 10 BBY has come to Dathomir Eternal galactic Empire. Since the end of the Separatist crisis, the state of the New order actively expanding their borders and influence on the controlled territories, while the Emperor Palpatine paid attention to the subjugation or destruction of any of the factions, organizations, and individuals, capable of becoming a threat to his regime. Unfortunately, the house of nightsisters, who refused to become puppets of the Lord of the the Sith, found himself at the intersection of interests and galactic power, and its ruler. Under the leadership of apprentice instead of dark Lord Darth Vader to the planet pulled together the Imperial troops and proceeded in the large-scale invasion, which resulted in a bloody confrontation. All the brothers of the night by order of the witches, was transferred to the main temples, shrines and fortresses to repel the attacks of aliens and the protection of lutomirski shrines. However, soldiers previously had to deal only with their own kind, were not ready to fight with the army of the Empire who not only had a huge number of trained soldiers, but formidable fighting technique. Soon, all pockets of resistance, in addition to the main citadel of the sisters of the night, fell under the fierce onslaught of the stormtroopers of Vader, and witches gathered all the remaining forces to give the invaders decisive battle. Together with his brothers and sister, Davros entered include defending abode; their mother died earlier, in the battle the ruins of hyperspace gate kW, however, barely knew her children, except tamii not indulged in deep sorrow. The final battle began early in the morning. Imperial troops dense ring surrounded the stronghold of the nightsisters, despite the absence of enemy any flying machines that blocked its airspace to a massive star destroyer. The vanguard fighters of the Dart Vader took personally, while the main part of the forces commanded by captain Tevron bast. By reason of the death of all the male leaders of the clans, the leadership of the defenders took over Likar Opress, ordered to place a few units of warriors in the hills, both sides framed the road to the fortress, to hold the enemy in pincers. Davros and Tormen joined preparing the trap, while Tamiya and foreign remained at the forefront. The battle broke out with appearance within sight of the first stormtroopers. Zaraki and witches suffered heavy losses, but killed on the opposite side was less. Even the presence on the battlefield Lord of the Sith did not give significant advantages. Slowly retreating to the stronghold, Demirci lured opponents on land between two hills, right in the wide-set trap. At the right moment, the signal Likara, brothers Oprescu led the stunned soldiers a few dozen armed soldiers, entrenched on the slopes of the sisters of the night began to throw a barrage of energy arrows. It seemed that the outcome of the confrontation is a foregone conclusion, but a fleeting illusion crashed on the harsh reality. As soon as all the forces of sabrekov left the shelter, to the place of battle came a large army, led by captain Basta and accompanied by walkers AT-ST; from the sky onto dadamirzaev hit laser fire and rockets fighter and bombers. The apparent victory for a moment turned into inevitable defeat. With every minute more and more of the defenders of the citadel were killed from the shots of stormtroopers or violent attacks of Darth Vader, the force is now at full strength. In front of Davros, the scarlet blade lightsaber divided in two, body of his younger brother, the Foreign, and then he was thrown backwards by the shock wave from the explosion of a torpedo. Stunned, the young man began to crawl along the ground towards the fortress of the sisters of the night just to see how few volleys turbolaser batteries of the star destroyer to turn her into a pile of rubble, and took the next defense of witches, including Tamiu in the charred remains. When sabrac finally came to, the battle is already over. The attempt was abruptly stopped by kick butt rifle one of the stormtroopers otasevic it to other few survivors, among whom were the two remaining brothers. From the report of the officer to Darth Vader, who was standing nearby, Davros learned that most of the witches along with the clan mother escaped through the underground tunnels beneath the citadel, the entrance to which was buried under the ruins. After that, he witnessed the death of Licare in which the Sith Lord recognized leader dathomiri and who broke his neck trying to get information about the whereabouts of his mistresses. Leaving the dead bodies of Imperial soldiers loaded the prisoners in transports and delivered to the construction site of the future prison complex, where they had to create a prison for themselves and their relatives. The next six months, Davros spent as a slave in inhumane conditions doing back-breaking work under the supervision of cruel overseers, subordinate to the commandant of the sadistic Grigor Perel. For the six months was built and fully operational the main building on the occasion of the beginning of operation of which the Imperials staged a Grand celebration providing the perfect opportunity for escape. Together Tormena, also a survivor of imprisonment, zabrak got out of the barracks, and passing barely standing on his feet from alcohol drunk the guards, and headed for the airport. However, the place they became aware that all the ships gravity locks installed that can be controlled from command and control tower. At that moment, a surprise barracks inspection revealed the loss of two prisoners, staff were alerted and began a search of the complex. Attack it took not much time to overtake the fugitives. Zaraki was clamped and cut off from each other. Deciding to get into control yourself and give Tormeno the opportunity to leave, Davros did not have time to do anything: his brother already ran to the tower, dodging the shots. He managed to disable the locks, but back he never came back. Came to the rescue to the airfield commandant Perel gave the order to destroy the control center, trying by any means to prevent the escape. Trapped in building rockets destroyed it to the ground, killing the last family member Davros. Seeing as the soldiers began to undermine the standing on the platform ships, he used a donated brother chance, reached the Imperial fighter, took to the air and flew away. After leaving the atmosphere of Dathomir, zabrak began to think about their next steps and came to the conclusion that the only remaining act was to revenge, revenge to those who brought death and sorrow to his house, the one whose fault it was cruelly killed his family, revenge on the one who called himself Darth Vader. Revenge of the sith The thirst for vengeance led the young Davros on Dromund-Kaas, the planet, capital of the Eternal Empire. Collecting information about impregnable citadel sieve Opress came across in a bar on a drunken stormtrooper, razgovoru which, he learned a day later that Vader will be back with the Flash where left to personally lead the invasion. This was the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. Find out at the same stormtrooper access codes, zabrak entered the fortress of Darth Vader, while remaining unnoticed. As said, the soldiers, the Sith Lord came to his abode at the appointed time. From the "trip" he brought the trophy – the lightsaber of the Jedi, fallen from the hand of the dark Lord. This hermit was protecting the savages of the Wookiees to the last breath and left the besieged planet, despite infant son. Vader remembered how unhesitatingly broke the boy's life after he strangled his father in front of him. Davros was little concerned with the mission of SITA or the obvious superiority of the potential enemy. He wanted only the death of one who destroyed his tribe. Waiting for the right moment, he attacked the cyborg. The dark Lord was very surprised as the fact of the penetration of the heathen into the citadel, and its powerful connection with the Force. A wave of anger swept Opress, and he immediately attacked SITA. Masterfully wielding vibrolance, zabrak still was not a match for the master Dark stoneybatter, easily evading the clumsy attacks of the enemy, by Force drove zabrak to the other end of the hall. Not wanting to retreat, Press again attacked SITA, but one mistake and Vader cut his weapon in two. Then zabrak stuck a piece of the sword to him in the forearm, trying to slow down the enemy. Not hesitated a second, Vader is a powerful telekinetic attack stunned Davros, after which he pulled the blade from his hands and continued the battle. Unarmed and powerless Opress brought his left hand to strike, but Vader cut him in the shoulder, preventing further resistance. To finally win Lord of the Sith, using the Force, began to beat zabrak about the walls, ceiling and pillars of the hall, until he lowered his body to his feet. The dark Lord understood the opportunity which was afforded him now. The power granted the unique chance that he was not going to miss. Wounded and helpless Davros was going to die, but instead of striking Vader was asked to become his disciple. Hardly Sith finished speaking, as chambers broke into the Imperial soldiers, attracted by the sounds of battle. Seeing on the floor of thabraca they got ready to shoot, but the Sith Lord had other plans. In the blink of an eye, a red beam of energy separated the heads from the bodies of the bewildered stormtroopers. When the headless body crashing fell to the floor, Vader extinguished his sword and looked back at Apress. Davros from last forces swore allegiance to the the Sith Order and lost consciousness. The dark Lord moved his new apprentice in a personal medical center and immediately ordered the droids to put zabrak in bakta camera for recovery. "'Arcane disciple (10 — 4 BBY)"' "'Mission to Raxus-Prime"' Returning to Vjun, Davros told the teacher about the successful completion of his mission. Vader was pleased with the actions of the student and said that he is ready to meet face to face with the real Jedi. Imperial spies discovered on the planet-the dump Raxus Prime Kazdan of Paratus, Jedi-Alina , a survivor of the Great Purge. The Sith Lord warned that, despite years of seclusion, Paratus is still a very dangerous opponent. Opress promised that will not fail master, and then went to Raxus Prime. Long journey to the planet-dumps gave Opress the opportunity to study in detail its purpose. Empire was able to collect very little information about the Jedi. Fragmentary files of Paratus described as a brilliant mechanic and designer of droids. The Jedi Council noted with his ability and appointed Kasdan the official engineer of the Temple, provided him with a specially equipped shop on Coruscant. With the beginning of the Separatist Crisis, the Jedi opened a unique opportunity to study the droids of the Confederacy. In addition to the study of combat vehicles of the enemy, Paratus engaged in the creation of the newest medical and power droids to aid the Republican army. A few days before the great purge I returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When Darth Vader massacred, Paratus fled in terror, leaving their companions to certain death. Before the discovery of Raxus Prime, he was considered missing. When Opress reached the planet, he found a rough copy of the temple of the Jedi, collected from different debris and other garbage. It was there and was hiding Jedi. To protect your lands from intruders, Paratus created his own army of Junk droids, tirelessly patrolling the borders of the Temple. Land the ship as close to the building, Davros went on foot on the barren surface of Raxus Prime. In addition to the droids of Paratus, the student is faced with the clans of scavengers, looking for valuables in the piles of scrap metal. After defeating the forces of scavengers and destroying their base, Opress finally got to the foot of a replica of the Temple. Inside the building the student was met by an army of mechanical guardians. Breaking through hordes of droids pitted against a Jedi, Davros was found by Castanon Pertusa. During his exile, I finally mad: he has made sculptures of the members of the Jedi Council, who placed in the Council chamber, began to worship them and strive to protect. To compensate for small height and lack of agility, Paratus created four mechanical manipulator that is attached to his back. In addition to the strength and dexterity of his artificial limbs, the Jedi had mastered the light lance. Now Opress realized that Paramus really presented a serious threat, like I said Vader. Thanks to the incredible speed of the mechanical limbs and abilities of the Force, the Jedi easily blocked the most shots Davros, creating impenetrable to a lightsaber barrier. In the melee, he was invincible. the Only weakness Alina was vulnerable to the Lightning Force. The metal parts are not allowed Paratus to reflect such energy attacks, which gave the advantage in the match Oprescu. Not wanting to lose, I activated the statues of Jedi masters, who were battle droids. Davros easily repulsed the attack of the dummies, destroying much of a powerful telekinetic attack. Blinded by rage because of the "death" of their teachers, the Jedi attacked Opress. Student stunned paratus of Lightning, and then destroyed the light peak of the enemy. Unarmed and wounded Alin tried to hide on the ceiling beams of the hall. Deciding to finish the battle, Davros brought down the roof of the hall with Protocom. Barely alive, the Jedi crawled out of the wreckage, still trying to get away from SITA. But nothing could save Kasdan. Opress overtook Paratus and by Convection, burned alive Alina, then left Raxus Prime. The battle Toydaria About a week after the mission to Raxus-Prime, Davros got mentor new task – to go to the planet Toydaria to capture her alive king Laruence, a direct descendant of Katuunko killed one of the dark Jedi count Dooku in the period of the Separatist crisis. The reason is so eager to capture the Governor was his refusal to voluntarily join the Eternal Empire, regarded it as a slap in the face of the state. Vader, accustomed to seek their own, wished to personally "advise" the king on the benefits of the Union and the serious consequences in case of disagreement. While "Sith infiltrator" paved the way for Toydaria, Opress studied schematic the Royal Palace, to predict escape routes, Laruence. Coming out of hyperspace about their world, sit sent a ship to the surface. Ignoring the requirements of the obsessive managers to provide security codes, zabrak put the boat on one of the platforms, adjacent to the citadel, Laruence. Unknown transport attracted the attention of a trio of local soldiers who performed routine patrol. As soon as they approached, a loud hiss came down the ship's ladder, and Davros, like a daemon from the Abyss, burst forth. at One blow slaying of two toydarians he's captured by Force the third, after a single motion snapped his neck. Cleaning pad, Davros moved to near the towering Hulk of the Palace. Avoiding a meeting with the other guards, Opress got to the main entrance to the abode of the king, who had already gathered about a dozen guards with weapons in their hands. Welcoming "greeters" pass lightsaber, Sith fury rushed into the fight. Like a circular saw blade, scarlet blade cut the heads from four opponents, and then with joy animal ripped open the bellies of two more. Zastroyschika clawed fingers of zabrak crimson electric discharges instantly turned into a charred corpse next victim, while three bodies simultaneously opened fire soldiers limp limp, barely telekinetic hand ripped their hearts from the inside. The remaining two soared into the sky and began to fire at the killer from a height. Cowered away, Davros threw the blade in hovering in the air toydarians, with surgical precision, severing both half. Returning the handle, zabrak began to break through the thick reinforced sections of the front gate, burning the entrance blade of the weapon. Bursting into the Palace, Opress found himself in the throne room, where Laruence in Royal robes sat on a throne surrounded by four fighters. Responding to the orders of the master to attack, they advanced on the intruder, but only for a moment to crumble on a velvety carpet the dead city. Standing on the repulsor lift, Davros appeared to be on the same level with your target. Revealing a ceremonial sword, the king said that he is not afraid of the screen and will not cowardly to run. Without saying anything in response, sabrac destroyed the weapons of the enemy, and then a slight movement cut off both wings, Laruence. Gasping in pain, toydarians, crashed near the throne, sent to the address Opress and throughout the Empire a few curses, before the telekinetic strike deprived him of consciousness. Raising the prisoner, Davros dragged the king back to the "spy". Already on the platform, he sabotaged the ships nearby local armed forces to avoid probable prosecution, and left the planet. Safely reaching Vjun, Sith apprentice brought the king to the coach, and then departed with a brief praise, leaving the dark Lord and Laruence alone. "'The mission of Felucia"' After completing its mission on Toydaria, Opress received a message from Darth Vader, telling the student to go Felucia. Davros had to deal with the Jedi master shaak Ti, one of the last surviving members of the Jedi Council. Without doubt Opress took the job. Arriving at the teeming life of the mushroom world, the student landed on a giant mushroom hat, and began immediately to hunt down shaak Ti. Opress didn't know that the Jedi master noticed a ship of the intruder and prepared for battle. She sent a Maris Brood, Padawan that Ti found and took under his wing in the Cemetery Rankorov, where she was expected to return togruta, and ordered plucinski soldiers arrived to catch the killer. Felucians was sensitive to the Force, their weapons were successfully opposed by a light sword, and the organization was much higher than stated in the Imperial archives. However, despite all the efforts of the natives, nothing could prevent Oprescu to fulfill its mission. With each step, Davros dangerously close to the Jedi. In the Power of Felucia was alive and balanced between light and darkness. Shaak Ti was a bright light, receivables the darkness. Like a beacon, she led the student through the impenetrable jungle mushroom. When Opress was on the former field of battle during the crisis Separatist, he attacked the rancor, the largest carnivorous animal on the planet. But Davros ' giant predator did not pose a serious danger. "'The Overthrow Of The Emperor"' Contact Darth Vader, Opress immediately went to Dromund-Kaas, where he was to meet with the dark Lord. Thanks codes access Vader, Sith two easily passed in the Imperial Palace and reached the quarters of the Emperor. When Davros entered the large gloomy hall, we saw a decrepit, withered old man, sitting on a throne surrounded by six Royal guards. With a loud laughter he said that he was aware of the plans of Vader and his secret apprentice, and now he'll kill them both for treason. Opress and Vader activated the lightsabers in preparation for battle with Darth Sidious. Giving al the guards to deal with saracom, the Emperor got into a furious duel with his former student. Despite all his training, the guards are unable to confront Davros, quickly saw from his sword. After the battle with the guards, Opress began to watch the duel between the two lords of the Sith. Only when the Emperor disarmed and threw Vader to the side, he attacked Palpatine. Sidious tried to tip that on its side, coaxing me to kill Vader and take his place. Resisting the charms of the Emperor, Opress said that would never betray his master. Enraged Palpatine released a Sizzling stream of lightning, forcing Davros writhe in unimaginable pain. Suddenly, directly behind Sidious Vader appeared and pierced his lightsaber. Stunned Palpatine slowly turned to a former pupil, suddenly realizing the inevitability of his own death. Gathering all his hate, Vader struck a powerful blow, Sidious had partially severed along. The body of Emperor Palpatine, the most powerful Sith of all time, fell with a clatter on the floor. Opress, all this time lying around, finally came to his senses after torture by lightning, stood up and approached the teacher. He ordered Davros to kneel. Activating his sword, Vader circled them around the head and shoulders of a student, then gave Opress new name – Darth Phobos. Appearance *"Star wars: Age of the beast" *"Star wars: Age of the beast - In the line of fire" *"Star wars: Age of the beast - Weapons" *"Star wars: Age of the beast In the mist of darkness" *"Star wars: legacy of the beast" the holocron.